


Insomnia Isn't Always Bad

by Artisticdreamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Skipping Class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisticdreamer/pseuds/Artisticdreamer
Summary: Keith knows he is in love with Lance. Has been since the day they met. It has gotten to the point he can't sleep at night, because Lance keeps appearing in his head. They have classes together and Keith tries to keep his cool, but is losing it inside. Lance is just an oblivious dork, to Keith's feelings and his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fic, so please give me feedback.

It has been a long day and no matter what he does, he just cannot fall asleep. It is now 12:34 at night and Keith finds himself staring at the ceiling of his bed room. His eyebrows were furrowed in frustration as he struggled to sleep. He even went to bed earlier than normal just so he cold get a few extra hours of sleep. There is some Nyquil in the bathroom he could take to help pass the fuck out, but he is warm and comfortable. He will just have to deal without it.

It also didn't help that his mind was racing as well. And what made it worse for him was that there was one thing running through it. Lance. _Motherfucking Lance McClain_ was popping up in his mind right when he was about to sleep. He knew he had it bad for the Cuban boy, but this is getting out of control. All he sees is that charming smile, bright blue eyes, and flawless tan skin.

Ughhh, why does he have to think about that idiot all the time! What makes it worse is Lance clearly states that he doesn't like Keith. So no matter what, Keith has to hide his feelngs in fear of rejection. The only person who does know is Shiro and that is oly because he confronted Keith one day after class.

Shiro is Keith's adoptive older brother and psychology teacher at his high school. Shiro tends to keep Keith after class on certain days to chat. Keith finds it annoying because Shiro could just talk to him a home. They live together after all. All in all, Keith loves his brother and knows Shiro loves him.

However, his love for his dear elder brother disipates when said brother brings up a certain loud, tan boy. Lance would be the last person one would suspect Keith to have a crush on. He was loud, boisterous, made friends easy, he was attractive, and he wasn't afraid to speak his mind. Keith, on the other hand, was: reserved, easily angered, practically friendless, not attractive (in his opinion), and was terrified to say what he thought in fear of making enemies.

It is now 2:27 am and Keith is still not asleep. Eventually he gives up and throws his blankets off and stomps, lightly, to the bathroom. The reason for the light stomping is he does _not_ want to wake up Shiro, it would not be pretty. He becomes a monster when woken up too early or when he doesn't sleep well. Keith reaches the bathroom and starts looking for the Nyquil. In the dark. Because that's smart. And Keith is smart.

Not really. Within one minute of looking, Keith has managed to fall, _hard,_ into the tub. The sound it made was not good. In a panic, he quickly turns on the light, grabs the medicine, and flees, turning off the light in his wake. Once safely in the confines of his bedroom, Keith turns on a lamp to read the measuring requirements. After he poured the green liquid and ingested it, he placed the bottle and little cup on his nightstand. Pulling the string to the lamp, his eyes were me with a sudden and familiar darkness. His blankets pulled up to his chin, he closed his and immediately his mind was flooded. Lance reappeared in his head hole. Groaning, he suffered through the delightful thoughts of Lance and slowly drifted into a deep slumber.


End file.
